Dose reduction and delay in therapy has been necessary because of bone marrow suppression. It is our assessment that this combination is active in testicular carcinoma at the dose and schedule given. However, because of severe myelosuppression, initial dose reduction will have to be made i.e., 40 mg/sq.m adriamycin on day 1 and 60 mg/sq.m of cis-platinum on days 1 and 8 especially in patients receiving prior chemotherapy and radiotherapy.